Who likes Winter anyway
by Bay Lester
Summary: Stiles and Peter are running away from rogue hunters. They talk. (In Stiles' case, when they shouldn't.) Cookies, Puppy Isaac and Steter. What else could we wish for?


"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate winter? Because I do. Hate it. Winter. With the snow and cold and accidents and have I mentioned the cold? It's so…ugh! " whined Stiles while he was walking down the road right next to Peter. Who was wearing a v-neck. IN DECEMBER! Like who does that? Well, Peter, obviously.

"Could you stop talking? It's not like we are being followed by bunch of rogue hunters who could attack us anytime now, "whispered Peter, looking around every five seconds.

"I'm sure you'll hear them before they get any closer to us." answered Stiles.

"Not when you keep rambling all the time. Your voice is distracting me."

"Is it only my voice? Or maybe my face? Last week it was my whole presence. And a week before, you weren't bothered at all. What could possible cause this huge change in your opinion on me? I didn't eat your cookies; I told you it was Isaac. " continued Stiles in talking but he tried to keep it down.

Peter grabbed his hand and started walking even faster.

"Yeah, right after he ate them!" snarled Peter back.

"Don't tell me the look on his face didn't melt your heart when I told him he can eat them all. It was like I told him we're going to Disneyland. Which, let's not forget, you promised him a month ago. I remember it and so does he. You're not getting out of this easily." the look on Peter's face told him that's exactly what he planned.

"Don't tell me the look on his face didn't melt your heart when I told him he can eat them all. It was like I told him we're going to Disneyland. Which, let's not forget, you promised him a month ago. I remember it and so does he. You're not getting out of this easily." the look on Peter's face told him that's exactly what he planned.

"Duck!" whispered Peter and pulled Stiles to the ground with him. Stiles could hear voices from the road they just disappeared off. Goddammit, Peter. Of course he had to wait till the last second and play a hero.

As if Peter could listen to his thoughts he whispered into his ear: "This is entirely your fault. If you stopped talking when I told you, we could've been on the way to the loft, where you could make more cookies. That your favorite pup would steal, again." he frowned and bit his lip but kept quiet.

After a few minutes the hunters disappeared completely, their laughter still ringing in Stiles' ears. They slowly stood back, Stiles shivered and Peter just rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, the sooner we get out of here, sooner you can get warm and hide from this terrible, horrible, awful and cold winter." smirked Peter.

"Are you mocking me? The werewolf with heat radiating through him. See if I'll make any cookies for you! " hissed Stiles back and stormed off.

"Stiles, Stiles!" called Peter and ran after Stiles.

"Stiles."

"What? Is there another thing about me you want to make fun of? Like my face? How about my hands? Tv shows I like?"

"It's…the road back is this way." Answered with little frown Peter and pointed his finger in completely different direction than Stiles ran to.

"And no," he came closer "There is not a single thing about you that I wouldn't like. Your face is beautiful and your hands are like from porn, Stiles. And no matter what TV shows you like, none of these things would ever make me not like you, or make fun of you, ever. And yes, you are very distracting. With your smile, and eyes, and the way you move." Peter's hands cupped his face and his thumbs wiped small tears that were slowly falling down his cheek.

"And you cookies are amazing." he muttered and Stiles laughed. "I know Derek steal a couple of them every time you make them." he added like it was the biggest revealing of the century.

"Yeah?" asked Stiles.

"Definitely. Ask Isaac." Smiled Peter and brought Stiles closer to him.

"Then I'll make you some when we get back home." muttered Stiles and licked his lips. Peter's eyes followed the movement. Stiles grinned at the sight.

"And after that we will have the hottest sex we ever had. " he smirked, pecked Peter on lips and started walking back.

Peter's eyes lingered a little longer on his swaying hips and then he followed him a little faster with wolfish smirk.

"How about we skip the cookies and go for the sex right away?"

"Hmm, no, I don't think so. As you said, my favorite pup would be very happy to steal them." laughed Stiles and started running away from Peter.

"We'll see about that." muttered Peter and followed him out of forest.


End file.
